KIO Part 5: The Spy in Orginization XIII
by AngelicKuro
Summary: When Xero battled with Reno, there was someone in an orginization outfit helping Reno, NOW IT'S TIME TO FIND OUT WHO IT IS! Each of Team Xero watches a suspect, but who raelly is the spy? DONT READ IF YOU HAVENT Read part 4
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Suspicions Rising

It was four days after team Xero's mission in Hyrule. All of Team Xero, except Xero himself, were running through the halls of the castle that never was, they were looking for their new meeting room, Xero said it was room XVII, which was his number, the group was at room XV, which was Iceralx's room, they kept down the hall and arrived at Xero's room, so they went in. Xero was standing there, waiting. "So, you decided to appear after all?" Xero asked.

"Yeah, what was the urgent news?" Abinixia asked as she laid onto Xero's bead.

"It's about the spy I told Kuro about a few days ago." Xero said, "I've come down with some suspects."

"And who are they?" Kuro asked.

"We have, Demyx, Vexen, and Laxeaus." Xero replied.

"WHAT?S" Abinixia yelled, "NO! IT WASN'T MY ZEXY! NOT IN A MALLION YEARS!"

"Calm down, calm down" Xero said, anyways, we need to get some information on them, so Kuro, you watch Laxeaus,"

"WHY?!!" Kuro yelled,

"You just need to keep an eye on him." Xero replied,

"Whatever!" Kuro said.

"Iceralx, you go with Vexen," Xero said, "And Abinixia, you go with Zexion."

"YAY!!!" Abinixia yelled, then she ran out the door to Zexion's room.

"At the end of the day, let's meet in Kuro's room, they won't be able to track us," Xero said,

"OK!" Kuro and Iceralx said in unison, then they all went to their suspects. And outside of Xero's window, there was a guy in an organization outfit waiting, listening, then, when team Xero was finished making plans, he jumped into Xero's room, and shut the door. He went through the crap piled up in Xero's room, pictures of Xero and Reno in the old days, and other stuff of that sort.

Kuro walked through the halls, looking for Demyx, he was with Xero.

"Say Xero," Kuro said, "Why do you think that it is one of the guys you said?"

"Do you know who came to our rescue?" Xero asked.

"Yeah, team three," Kuro said,

"Who's on team three?" Xero asked.

"Vexen, Zexion, and Laxeaus…" Kuro said, "But still…"

"Well," Xero started, "They came to us right after Errol left, I find that suspicious."

"I guess…" Kuro said, "But I saw Demyx!"

"He came after, and so did Larxene…" Xero replied,

"Ok…" Kuro said, then they heard Laxeaus come towards them.

"This is where I leave!" Xero said, then he poofed away.

A spy? Who is it? Is Xero's theory right? And what is the spy looking for?

Note: Xero- Xero Asterik

Kuro- Me!

Abinixia- Khfangirl81213

Iceralx- axelrocksmysocks

Also for those wondering.

Team Xero- Kuro, Xero, Abinixia, Iceralx, Xion

Team One- Xemnas, Saix,

Team Two- Xigbar, Xaldin, Luxord

Team Three- Vexen, Laxeaus, Zexion

Team four- Marluxia, Larxene, Demyx,

Team five- Axel, Roxas (you all knew they would be in the same group! Don't act surprised!)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Encounter

As Xero poofed away, Kuro walked forward to Laxeaus "Hey Laxeaus!" Kuro said, "How have things been?" Laxeaus didn't answer, then he walked away, Kuro just followed him, and when Laxeaus would turn around, Kuro would hide behind a random plant or something of that sort.

Kuro just kept to this until he saw Vexen come running in his underwear past him, and there was soap all over Vexen, then Kuro watched as Iceralx chasing him and yelling, "ARE YOU OR NOT?!!!!" then Kuro just kept walking.

"Any reason why you're following me?" Laxeaus asked,

"Just wanna bond with you, I haven't talked to you much." Kuro said, then he and Laxeaus kept walking.

"Kuro… stop bothering me." Laxeaus said, "I'm not the spy…"

"Wha?! How did you know?" Kuro asked.

"I have the ears of a hawk." Laxeaus said. Then they walked by Xero's room, Kuro heard rummaging in Kuro's room, so he opened it. He saw the man in the cloak going through Xero's stuff.

"Huh? Who's there?" Kuro asked, "Is that you Axel?"

"Heh, hahahahha!" the guy said in a deep voice, "Kuro, you don't recognize me?"

"I know you are a member, but… you're the spy aren't you?!" Kuro said, "WHO ARE YOU?!" Kuro said, as he took out his jewel strider blade.

"Kuro, I wish I could tell you, but I have my orders…" the man said.

"Which are you?!" Laxeaus yelled, as he took out his tomahawk, "And what does Reno want?"

"Strict rules," The man said, then he went out the window, and jumped off of the room. Kuro ran to catch him, then he was gone.

"Kuro…" Laxeaus said, "He is still in the base, I can feel it,"

"I know!" Kuro said, "Let's find him!" Then Laxeaus and Kuro ran down the stairs looking in every room for the spy. After five rooms, they ran into Xero.

"Kuro? Laxeaus?" Xero said, "What are you two doing?"

"We're trying to find the spy!" Kuro said. Then he and Laxeaus ran down a stair case with their weapons at the ready.

"Wait!" Xero said, then he ran to them and caught up with them. "What are you guys doing? How do you know the spy is here?"

"We saw him! In your room! He was going through your stuff!" Kuro yelled,

"What?" Xero though, Then the three kept running down the stair case.

The spy is on the run! Will the group catch him? And what is the rest of Team Xero up to? Let's wait and read!

Note: Xero- Xero Asterik

Iceralx- Axelrocksmysocks

Abinixia- KHfangirl681213

Kuro- me!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Xero vs The spy

Kuro, Xero, and Lexeaus kept running through the base, going down each staircase, opening each door, with no results. Meanwhile, Abinixia was sittin with Zexion, alone.

"Abinixia," Zexion said, "You still love me right?"

"Of course Zemy-kun!" Abinixia said,

"Good," Zexion said, the two were about to kiss, then Kuro opened the door, "Zexion! Abinixia!" He yelld.

"Hey guys!" the two said, "What is it?"

"We found the spy! Come on!" Xero said, then Zexion and Abinixia joined the group, then all of them kept running down the hall. Then the all hit something, Kuro looked up and saw a knocked out Vexen on the floor and Iceralx, "Woah guys," Iceralx says, "What'd I miss?" Then they all got up, "Oh nothing," Abinixia said, "KURO AND LEXEAUS JUST FOUND THE SPY!"

"They did?" Iceralx said, "Who is it?"

"We didn't-"Then the group was interrupted by a dark portal appearing behind them. "Well, guys, you didn't would find me!" Came a voice from the portal, then the spy walked out, "So good to see you again, Abinixia, and… Xero, is it?"

"What do you want?" Xero said, "Why were you going through my stuff?!"

"Reno's orders, I don't really have a choice." The spy said, then he summoned a dark sword, "Now we fight, Xero, for the first time." Then the spy ran up to Xero and sliced at him, but Xero blocked it with his two katanas, "GUYS!" Xero yelled, "Stay back! This could get ugly!" Then the rest of the group stepped back, and watched, "GO XERO! GET HIM!" Kuro yelled.

"Look at that, they love you…" The spy said, "It must feel great," then the spy jumped away from Xero and sliced at him, then Xero jumped over the slice, then he stuck his out, "AZURE SHOT!" Xero yelled, then some blue flames shot out of his hand and hit the spy. Then there was a blinking heard from the spy's cloak, "Sorry, Xero, but our fight must be cut short." then a dark portal appeared behind him, then he stepped into it. "Well Xero, looks like we DID get to fight… heh heh haha!"

"WAIT!" Xero yelled, he ran to the portal, but it vanished before he could get into it. "Grr…." He said, "HE ISN'T GOING TO GET AWAY!" Xero yelled.

Meanwhile, in Reno's hideout, the spy walked to his leader. Xion was in a cell next to Reno. "Well, how was it?" Reno asked, "Did you get it?"

"Heh… of course," The spy said as he tossed Reno a piece of paper, Reno caught it and studied it, "This IS it!" Reno said, "I didn't think you would have gotten the right one!"

"Reno, have I ever failed you?"  
"You haven't been with me for long…" Reno replied, then he walked away, "Oh yeah," Reno said, "You can take care of the rodent!" then he pointed to Xion.

"I guess…" The spy said with a touch of sadness in his voice, he walked over to the cell Xion was in and opened it. Xion walked out, "I would like to know the face of my killer… thank you…" Xion said,

"I guess, but I don't think you'll like it…" The spy said, then the spy took off his hood. Xion got a look of shock on her face, "Y… you!" Xion said…

Cliffhanger! That's the end of the story! I won't be updating the main series for a while, with the special and all, make sure you check it out and ask some questions! Bu-bye!

All OCs belong to their rightful owners…


End file.
